On a enlevé Harley Quinn!
by Yami-Pimea
Summary: Une journée qui aurait presque pu être normale pour le Joker et Harley, si de vilains pas beaux n’avaient pas décidé d’enlever Harley... Joker va bien devoir la récupérer, mais en a t il vraiment envie ? Et Harley va t elle s'en sortir en vie?
1. Harley, enlevée? Ha pauvres kidnappeurs!

**Auteur :** Yamiko

**Série** : Batman, les nouvelles aventures (AKA Gotham Knights)

**Genre : **_POV_, un peu de _shojo_ concernant les sentiments d'Harley et sûrement d'autres… (J'éditerai si je dois en rajouter.)

**Rating : **PG-13 pour cause de violence et langage pas toujours joli joli…

**Pairing : **(ou plutôt : non pairing :) Joker et Harley Quinn

**Disclaimer : **Aucun des persos ne m'appartiennent mais je ne saurais dite si c'est triste ou pas… Tonton Joker et Fangirl Harley © DC comics et d'autres gens aussi.

**Résumé : **Une journée qui aurait presque pu être normale pour le Joker et Harley, si de vilains pas beaux n'avaient pas décidé d'enlever Harley pour qu'elle serve de monnaie d'échange. Le Joker va bien devoir la récupérer… mais en a-t-il vraiment envie ?

Et surtout, Harley va-t-elle s'en sortir vivante ?

**Notes **: Oh mon Dieu, première fic sérieuse (qui a dit « intelligente » ?? ) de tata Yamiko !

Bref, je n'ai pas encore tout écrit et j'espère vraiment la terminer celle-ci… (Auto motivation : Je vais le faire, yeeah !!!) Et j'avoue que si d'habitude j'écris tout avant de poster quelque part, là, j'aimerais bien avoir une bêta lecture… qu'on me dise ce que l'on pense de ce début de fic ! (Et je pense particulièrement à une fan du couple Joker-Harl)

J'éditerai tout ça une fois la fic terminée !

Sinon… J'ai écrit cette fic de façon à ce que chacun des deux personnages principaux expriment la situation de leur point de vue. Vous verrez vite de quoi il s'agit. J'en ai profité pour exprimer clairement leurs sentiments… Ce qui a rajouté du shojo à l'histoire (merci Harley XD). Mais il faut ce qu'il faut non ? Dites moi si j'en ai trop fait…

**--**

Il la regardait… ou plutôt il l'observait se trémousser en rigolant comme une adolescente surexcitée devant un groupe de boys bands à la mode. Décidément, elle n'avait pas dépassé le stade de l'adolescence… Ou avait plutôt replongé dedans depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré.

« J'ai finiiiiii !!! » s'écria t'elle.

Elle se retourna et lui montra un cadre photo. Dans le cadre : une photo de lui, normal, elle n'avait d'yeux que pour lui. Il en arrivait à se demander comment était ce possible qu'elle l'aime autant. Enfin bon, elle lui était utile, c'était le principal.

Sur le cadre, des paillettes violettes et vertes, des cœurs noirs et rouges et écrit en gros « Mr. J forever. »

Il n'eut même pas la force de sourire.

« Ridicule ! »

« Meuuuuh moi, j'aime bieeeeen ! » répliqua t'elle.

« T'as le droit d'avoir de sales goûts, c'est pas mon problème. Mais ne me les impose pas. »

Une fois de plus, il lui répondait sèchement. Evidemment il ne le faisait pas tout le temps mais parfois il avait beau la malmener, la critiquer, voire carrément l'envoyer sur les roses, elle revenait toujours vers lui le Joker, appelé plus communément par elle : « mon chou ».

Incompréhensible...

Et pourtant…

« Je vais faire des courses, mon chouuuu ! » dit elle en partant.

« Ramène du liquide et descends le banquier » dit il d'un ton monocorde, tout en reprenant ses tubes à essais.

« Pas de problèmes, monsieur Joker ! »

Il entendit la porte se fermer avec fracas et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il allait être peinard pour finir son expérience. Enfin un peu de calme !

Finalement, le temps passa… Et il ne se rendit vraiment compte de son absence que quand la nuit fût tombée.

Il allait quitter l'entrepôt abandonné (et re-décoré à son goût, c'est-à-dire en capharnaüm façon magasin de jouet/atmosphère de fête foraine/ambiance de cirque) qu'il utilisait pour faire ses expériences et rentrer dans son appartement moisi lorsqu'il vit qu'on avait déposé une enveloppe à son intention. Il la ramassa et lu son contenu :

« On tient ta copine Harley. Si tu veux la revoir vivante, file nous tes inventions et pas d'entourloupes. On te contacte chez toi dans 4 heures. Prépare ton matos d'ici là. »

Le joker la relut quelque fois, sourit et finalement, éclata de rire.

« Mes inventions contre Harley ? Ben merci, ils peuvent se la garder ! C'est plutôt eux que je plains ! Hah, en tout cas, hors de question que je donne mes inventions ! Manquerait plus que ces pauvres types se fassent passer pour moi en utilisant mes gaz hilarants et autres gadgets ! Ça nuirait drôlement à ma réputation ! »

Et, un grand sourire affiché sur ses lèvres, le Joker mit la lettre dans sa poche et rentra tout guilleret chez lui.


	2. Viendra il me sauver?

« **RE-LÂ-CHEZ-MOI !!!!** »

Harley ne se laissait pas faire, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

A peine était-elle sortie de l'entrepôt qu'on lui avait asséné un violent choc sur la tempe et perdu connaissance. Elle s'était réveillée avec un mal au crâne puissant et ligotée sur une chaise dans une pièce sombre où deux hommes à l'allure de mafieux ratés regardaient les mouches voler.

Depuis son réveil, elle n'avait cessé de hurler. Si les hommes n'avaient pas reçu l'ordre de ne pas la toucher, ils l'auraient déjà étranglée depuis longtemps.

« **EH, VOUS ETES SOURDS ??? HEO, BANDE DE NASES !!!!! VOUS AVEZ INTERET A ME RELACHER VITE FAIT OU JE VOUS TRANSORMERAI EN PLANCTON !!! HEY, JE VOUS CAUSE !!!! VOUS ALLEZ VOIR CE QUE VOUS ALLEZ VOIR QUAND MR. JOKER VIENDRA ME SAUVER !!!** »

Un rire lugubre se fit entendre. Un homme de haute stature ouvrit la porte de la pièce. Il toisa Harley et dit :

« Mais nous n'attendons que ça… Qu'il vienne te sauver… Ou plutôt échanger ton cadavre ! »

Le rythme cardiaque de Harley s'accéléra.

« Comment ça échanger mon cadavre ? »

L'homme rit.

« Nous lui avons laissé un gentil petit mot… Où on lui a dit qu'on échangerai ses formules chimiques et inventions contre toi… Le seul imprévu est qu'on aura été obligé de te tuer. Tu as vu nos visages après tout et on ne peut pas laisser de témoins. Quand il viendra pour l'échange, nous jetterons ton cadavre à ses pieds et l'abattrons. Nous récupèrerons ses inventions et pourrons faire passer nos crimes pour ceux du Joker, ce dernier étant introuvable… ailleurs qu'au fond des égouts ou son corps reposera »

Ce fut au tour de Harley de rire.

« Vous êtes stupides ! Le Joker voudra des preuves que je suis en vie avant de venir me sauver ! Vous ne pouvez pas me tuer ! »

« Mais je n'ai jamais dit que je te tuerai maintenant… » poursuivit l'homme. « Par contre… »

Il s'avança vers Harley et la gifla violemment.

« … Continue encore de hurler et je te jure que ta mort sera lente et douloureuse ! »

Harley, meurtrie par le coup, sentit le goût du sang dans sa bouche. Elle serra les dents, son cœur rempli de haine pour cet homme qui l'avait enlevée et frappée.

Elle se retrouvait dans la pire situation qu'elle n'avait jamais imaginée. Si son Joker venait la sauver, il mourrait. Mais il l'aimait donc il se devait de venir… N'est ce pas ?

Le cœur de Harley fut soudain envahi par le doute. Même si elle l'aimait plus que tout, elle savait parfaitement bien qu'il ne lui rendait pas. Cependant, elle s'en moquait. Apres tout, elle l'aimait et ce malgré ses défauts, qui dans le fond, ne la dérangeaient pas tant que ça.

Le Joker lui avait redonné le sourire, l'avait fait rire aux éclats, l'avait transformée, elle et sa vie morne de psychiatre pour détraqués du cerveau… Il était la raison de sa renaissance. Elle l'aimait et lui, il ne répondait pas à ce sentiment. Mais se moquait il d'elle au point de ne pas venir la sauver ?

Elle était curieuse et angoissée.

Curieuse de savoir si son « chou » allait venir la sauver et angoissée au cas où il meure à cause elle.

« Mr Joker… » murmura-elle.

Il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose pour se sortir de cette situation. Que ferait le Joker à sa place? Elle réfléchit et au fur et à mesure, commenca à élaborer un plan pour se sortir de là et se venger.

Un plan fou, certes... Mais n'était elle pas folle elle même?

Elle esquissa un sourire et ses yeux bleu pétillèrent de malice. Elle l'avait trouvée, son issue de secours.

« Vous allez voir ce que vous allez voir, messieurs… » se dit elle.


	3. La soirée s'annonce amusante

Une heure passa… Puis deux… Deux et demi. Il était assis sur son canapé et quelque chose le turlupinait.

Pas de « Mr J » par ci, de « mon chou » par là, pas de tornade ambulante qui se jetait sur lui et qu'il rejetait plus ou moins violemment avec un air on ne peut plus désespéré. Non, juste le ronflement de ses hyènes et un silence de mort. Silence qui commençait étrangement à lui taper sur le système. Rien de bien à la télé non plus, les gens manquaient considérablement d'humour ces temps-ci.

Il commença alors à élaborer un plan génial pour énerver Batman.

Ah, énerver Batman, un de ses passe-temps préférés. Pouvoir le rendre complètement chèvre, lui pourrir la vie, le regarder souffrir en riant aux éclats… Ca, c'était marrant !

Et puis quand il s'en serait lassé, il le tuerait, dans un immense spectacle où son humour génial aurait vaincu sa technologie.

Oui, se battre contre l'homme chauve souris était un grand loisir. Loisir, qu'il apprécierait certainement plus si ce débile en collants gris ne lui mettait pas des bâtons dans les roues et le réexpédiait à l'asile chaque fois qu'il en sortait, pas bien difficilement, avouons le.

Mais asile où il était certes nourri, logé cependant jamais blanchi (même si la cuve de produits toxiques s'était déjà chargé de ça) où il y avait tous ses copains et tout ça payé par le contribuable !

Après avoir concocté son plan génial, ce qui lui prit un quart d'heure pas plus, il se rendit compte d'une terrible évidence… .Il lui fallait un complice et pas n'importe qui : un acrobate, quelqu'un de fin et d'agile qui suivrait ses ordres à la lettre et aveuglément, bref il lui fallait Harley.

De plus, il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi, il trouvait les derniers instants de sa journée assez vide. Tout son sens de l'humour s'était envolé. Ca ne serait quand même pas à cause de…

Enervé, il fouilla dans la poche de son veston et en sortit la lettre.

Apres l'avoir encore parcourue du regard il prit un air résigné.

« 'Faut toujours qu'elle me cause des problèmes celle là. » grogna-il.

Il se leva et empoigna son téléphone. Il allait détourner sa ligne téléphonique sur celle de son entrepôt. Ceci étant fait, il y fila à toute allure, vérifia que personne ne l'avait suivi et y entra. Il commença à faire une liste de ses inventions pouvant être utiles dans une telle situation, de sa réserve d'armes et de balles. Puis il alla installer un étrange appareil qu'il brancha à son téléphone. Ça tombe bien, il devait tester cet appareil… appareil qu'il avait inventé, bidouillé et dont il ne voyait pas beaucoup l'utilité jusqu'à présent.

Puis le temps passa.

3 heures 58… 3 heures 59… 4 heures pile après qu'il eut trouvé la lettre, son téléphone sonna et le Joker décrocha. Silence au bout du fil. Joker fit un rictus et dit :

« Alors, combien de tympans percés ? »

« Très drôle, répondit une voix. Les seuls tympans qui vont être percés seront les siens si tu ne fais pas ce qu'on te dit. »

Hoo, alors comme ça ces gens pensaient pouvoir lui parler comme ça et le manipuler comme une bleusaille ? Les pauvres… Mais il allait marcher dans leur jeu pour le moment… Cette situation commençait à l'amuser. Un challenge, un défi… et contre quelqu'un d'autre que Batman. Ceux-là, il comptait bien les rétamer et rire à leurs dépend.

« Et que faudrait il exactement que je fasse ? » demanda il tout en souriant, ravi à l'idée qu'il allait bien s'amuser.

« On veut tes formules chimiques… Toutes tes formules chimiques ainsi que tous les plans et maquettes de tes armes, tous les documents concernant tes recherches… Et pas d'entourloupes ! »

« En parlant d'entourloupes, qu'est ce qui me prouve que vous ne l'avez pas déjà tuée ? »

Un moment de silence après, la voix de Harley retentir du téléphone :

« MR J !! JE SUIS DÉSOLÉE !! C'EST CES SALES TYPES, JE N'AI RIEN VU VENIR ET… »

Il fût terriblement tenté de raccrocher à ce moment là. Mais la voix de Harley fût étouffée et quelques cris retentirent, dont un « Mais elle m'a mordu la peste ! » ce qui fit d'autant plus sourire le Joker, celui-ci visualisant très bien la scène.

« Cela te suffit ? » demanda à nouveau la voix.

« Hmm, hmm » acquiesça le Joker. « Pour le moment… »

Il y eut une hésitation au bout du fil.

« Comment ça pour le moment ? »

« Et bien rien ne me prouve que vous la tuerez avant l'échange. Je connais les combines de mafieux, j'étais dans le milieu vous savez. »

« N'oublie pas qu'on la tient ! Dieu seul sait ce qu'elle pourrait endurer avant l'échange… »

« Ouiii et moi j'ai ce que vous voulez alors si vous la descendez, dites adieu mes documents ! Je veux la voir vivante et en bon état de santé lors de l'échange parce que j'ai déjà pratiqué l'échange otages/rançon de toute sorte avec guet-apens et exécution surprise, vu ? »

Un petit rire nerveux retentit du combiné.

« Ah, pour sûr tu es loin d'être bête… Oui, un vrai génie. »

« Je sais, je sais. Mais plutôt que de m'envoyer des fleurs, je préfèrerait récupérer la gamine. J'ai peut être pas l'air mais j'y tiens quand même un peu. » dit il d'un ton las. Puis il jeta un coup d'œil vers son appareil et se mit à sourire tout en plissant les yeux, pleins de ruse.

« Tu vas la récupérer, ton Harley Quinn. On se donne rendez vous dans 3 heures à partir de maintenant. Viens sur les docks, à côté de l'entrepôt n°13. Tu mettras tes documents dans une ou deux petites valises et tu les déposeras au milieu du quai. Apres on t'envoie Harley et vous rentrez tranquillement chez vous. »

« Ben voyons ! » s'exclama le Joker. « Non non mon petit, je t'explique comment ça marche. Toi et tes complices me montrez que Harley est toujours vivante puis toi avec Harley et moi avec mes valises, on s'avance en même temps sur le quai. Je te montre que les plans sont bien réels et je récupère la gamine. Toi, au même moment tu prends les valises et là, ça sera équitable. »

Il y eut un blanc de l'autre côté. Le Joker se gratta le menton. Soit son interlocuteur était nouveau dans le milieu, soit il manquait cruellement d'imagination, soit il jouait à l'idiot… Si c'était le cas, il le gagnerait, son petit jeu.

« D'accord ça marche. » dit finalement la voix. « Mais à la moindre entourloupe, on la saigne à blanc. »

Le Joker fût terriblement tenté de répondre « allez y, je m'en moque » mais il s'y abstint.

« A dans trois heures, à l'entrepôt 13. Et que les boules-quiès soient avec vous ! » dit il avec un grand sourire.

On raccrocha… Visiblement, la blague était mal passée. Aucun humour de la part de ces crétins là !

Il regarda sa pendule. 20heures précises… le rendez vous était aux docks à 23heures piles. Ça lui laissait assez de temps pour leur préparer un petit piège de sa fabrication…

La soirée allait s'annoncer bien meilleure qu'il n'aurait jamais espéré !


	4. Remplacer mon chou? Jamais!

L'homme raccrocha le combiné après la dernière blague du Joker. Il serra les dents. Et son visage affichait une expression de souffrance étrange, ressemblant plus à un rictus qu'autre chose.

Harley l'observait. Son poussin l'avait sûrement bien énervé… Hah, bien fait pour lui, c'est tout ce que ce gros patapouf méritait !

Cependant, quelque chose lui échappait.

« Je ne comprends pas… » dit Harley à l'homme.

« Quoi encore ? » demanda il sèchement.

« Vous auriez pu m'échanger contre une rançon… ou bien même revendre ses plans. Mais pourquoi m'échanger contre eux et vouloir les utiliser après ? Vous savez bien que… »

Harley fronça les sourcils… elle avait du mal à dire son nom. Le nom de celui qui lui empoisonnait la vie et obsédait littéralement son chou à elle toute seule… Cet homme…

« Batman… Batman, il parvient toujours à déjouer les plans de Mr. J… donc même si vous voulez faire passer vos crimes pour ceux du Joker, il vous arrêtera quand même. »

L'homme la regarda quelques instants et fit signe à ses hommes de sortir de la pièce. Une fois ceux-ci en dehors, il ferma la porte et tira une chaise vers lui. Il s'y assit et répondit avec un air parfaitement décontracté :

« Oui, Batman les déjoue… Mais c'est parce que ton Joker ne pense jamais à un plan de sortie. Une échappatoire… Alors que moi…»

Il esquissa un sourire empli de ruse.

« Puisque vous songez si bien à une échappatoire, vous devriez être capable de créer des plans égalisant les siens. » rétorqua Harley.

Le sourire de l'homme s'estompa. Il se mit à trembler légèrement, quelques gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son visage. Il serra ses poings et les desserra, comme pour s'empêcher de devenir violent. Cette réaction fit monter le stress chez Harley. Quelque chose clochait. Mais quoi ? Cet homme qui était pourtant si calme, posé mais pouvant se montrer violent se mettait à devenir nerveux et angoissé. Serait il…

« Il… Il est ce que j'ai toujours rêvé d'être… » dit il en mordillant légèrement sa lèvre inférieure. « Il est doué, oh ça il l'est… Bien plus que je ne le suis… Ce type est un véritable génie. »

Il se leva brusquement et se mit à faire les cent pas tout en parlant en faisant de grands gestes. Il continua :

« J'ai passé des années à l'observer. Sa tactique, ses plans d'attaque. Mais à chaque fois –ou presque- il se faisait coincer… A force d'observation, j'ai cru pouvoir réussir à l'égaler ! »

Il se mit à sourire, marqua une courte pose et son visage prit peu à peu une expression de souffrance.

« Mais voilà… Moi je… je n'ai aucune imagination. Je sais juste reproduire les idées des autres et fuir… Oh, fuir, ça, je sais très bien le faire. Mais créer des formules chimiques parfaites, des inventions incroyables, des plans absolument géniaux… ! »

Il avait adopté a nouveau un comportement joyeux, comme s'il se voyait faire ce qu'il avait décrit. Mais il fronça les sourcils et fixa Harley d'un regard haineux.

« …Jamais. Jamais je n'y suis arrivé… Alors que lui… D'un seul coup… des formules avec une marge d'erreur de moins d' 1, des inventions simples mais géniales : le fleur cracheuse d'acide, les billes explosives, le gaz Joker et j'en passe... C'est un véritable génie ! Tu sais, il n'y a que très peu de différence entre le génie et la folie… Galilée, Einstein… On les croyait fous et pourtant ! Le génie est une chose qui se remarque peu… La folie est accordée à tout le monde par contre. »

« Vous êtes… Jaloux du Joker ? » dit Harley ébahie de surprise. Elle s'attendait à tout sauf à ça.

« Jaloux, envieux, oh ça oui ! Je l'admire autant que je le hais ! J'aurais tant rêvé d'être un génie tel que lui… »

Sa bouche s'étira en en sourire cruel.

« Mais ce soir ça va s'arranger… Oh oui ça va s'arranger ! Je vais prendre sa place, tout m'approprier de lui !! Avec ses plans formidables et mes échappatoires ingénieuses… Je prouverai au monde que j'existe, je lui prouverai que rien ne pourra m'arrêter…Je serai un nouveau Joker, un bien pire que le précédent… Et tout le monde vivra dans la crainte de mes représailles !! Et quand je mourrai, j'emporterai tout dans ma tombe. Mes plans, mes formules… Il n'y aura eu qu'un seul vrai Joker, ça sera moi et moi seul ! »

Et l'homme partit dans un grand éclat de rire hystérique.

Si Harley aimait bien ce côté chez le Joker, il lui provoquait de la répulsion et de la peur chez cet homme. Cet homme qui voulait détruire et voler la personnalité de son chou… Cet homme qui voulait être Joker à la place du Joker. Ha… Quelle blague…

Elle serra les dents et dit sur un ton ferme :

« Pauvre idiot, vous n'avez rien compris. »

Tout ce discours lui avait fait perdre son côté penchant vers la folie. Elle était redevenue pendant un moment la jeune femme qu'elle était avant de suivre le Joker : lucide, intelligente, raisonnée et surtout ferme et directe… Mais toujours amoureuse de l'homme qui l'avait fait revivre.

Il s'arrêta et la toisa d'un regard haineux.

« Explique toi ? »

« Le Joker ne fait pas ça pour la reconnaissance ni la gloire. Il fait ça parce que ça l'amuse. Il est peut être fou mais profite bien de la vie comme il l'entend. Alors certes il braque des banques pour avoir des fonds, certes il tue des gens pour leur voler leur technologie et l'utiliser contre les habitants de Gotham… Mais croyez moi bien, il ne s'abaissera **jamais** à agir de la sorte. Il ne prétendra **jamais** être quelqu'un d'autre que ce qu'il est. Le Joker est unique et quoique vous fassiez, espèce de nase, **jamais** vous ne le rempl… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, l'homme s'était violemment jetée sur elle et la rouait de coups. La chaise sur laquelle Harley était ligotée se renversa et elle tomba sur le sol poussiéreux, néanmoins l'homme continuait à la frapper.

« Tais toi ! TAIS TOI !! **TAIS TOI !!!** Tu n'es qu'une pauvre petite imbécile qu'il a manipulée, **TU NE CONNAIS RIEN DE LUI !!!!** »

Il s'arrêta subitement.

« Oh c'est vrai… Haha, c'est vrai qu'il a eu le trait de génie de demander à te voir en vie lors de l'échange… génie… C'est le mot »

Et l'homme se releva, laissant Harley, dont le nez saignait et le visage était recouvert d'ecchymoses, étendue sur le sol, les liens qui la retenait toujours solidement attachés à ses bras et poignets.

« Mr… J… » se dit elle. « Ce psychopathe veut prendre votre place… Mais ne vous inquiétez pas… je vous protégerai… au péril de ma vie. »

Et une larme coula sur sa joue tandis qu'elle ferma ses yeux bleus, étant redevenue celle qu'elle était vraiment, cette folle jeune fille aimant obsessionnellement son poussin, son chou, son Joker.


	5. Une soirée à en mourir de rire!

Apres avoir ri à en perdre la tête, un homme s'effondra, la respiration saccadée et un sourire crispé affiché sur son visage aux yeux révulsés. Le Joker le toisait puis fit une moue désappointée et soupira.

« Franchement les gars, vous me prenez pour qui ?" dit il à l'homme agonisant qui tremblait, pris de convulsions. "Jo, le clodo ? Seulement quatre hommes pour surveiller le lieu du rendez vous… Et quatre minables par-dessus le marché. »

L'homme poussa un grognement et mourut, à bout de souffle.

« Tu t'es reconnu ? » dit le Joker avant d'éclater de rire.

Il regarda sa montre. Il lui restait environ une demi heure… Et tout allait bien, son plan se déroulait à la virgule près. Il partit vérifier (pour la troisième fois de suite, le Joker étant un homme assez méticuleux) si les spots lumineux que les mafieux avaient installés au préalable allaient bien changer de trajectoire dans la direction qu'il avait programmée quand il actionnerait l'allumage automatique.

Si tout se déroulait selon son plan, et il ne voyait pas pourquoi ça ne se passerait pas bien, le kidnappeur d'Harley allait passer un très sale moment… et lui allait bien rire à ses dépends.

Il marchait tranquillement d'un spot à l'autre quand un doute fulgurant lui traversa l'esprit. Et si Harley avait tenté quelque chose de son côté et s'était faite abattre ? Vu le nombre de gaffes que cette fille pouvait commettre en sa présence (et notamment sa manie de vouloir prendre des initiatives alors que le cerveau des opérations c'était lui et seulement lui), il serait fort probable qu'elle se soit déjà pris une correction… Le Joker secoua vivement la tête, comme pour chasser ces idées absurdes. C'était stupide, il fallait qu'elle soit vivante pour que l'échange fonctionne… Mais si…

Il eut un moment d'absence. Un de ces rarissimes moments où il s'inquiétait pour elle. C'est généralement lors de ces moments où elle se retrouvait à Arkham sans lui ou bien qu'elle était dans un piteux état… Dans ces moments là, il lui écrivait une petite carte. Quelques mots, pas plus : « Rétablis toi vite », « Prends soin de toi », « Reviens vite », mots signés de la lettre J et accompagnés d'une rose rouge. A Arkham, il savait qu'elle ne courait aucun risque… Mais là, les individus avec qui elle se trouvait n'étaient certainement pas assez patients pour ne pas la cogner dés qu'elle ouvrait la bouche, ce que lui-même avait du mal à se retenir de faire par moments.

Il respira profondément et se donna un coup sur le front, comme pour se débarrasser à nouveau de ces pensées stupides. Pas de doute, jamais. Le doute était une faiblesse et c'était la dernière chose qu'il lui fallait. Les kidnappeurs n'avaient aucune raison de la tuer donc ils ne l'avaient pas fait, point!

Tout en chassant ces mauvaises pensées, il finit de vérifier quelques détails et se frotta les mains en souriant. Son plan était prêt à être mis en action. Il ne manquait plus que le moment propice, bref tout allait merveilleusement bien, ou presque, dans un monde bien loin d'être le meilleur.

Il retourna dans sa voiture, s'en alla et revint quelques minutes plus tard, comme si rien ne s'était produit ces trois dernières heures.

Il arriva sur les docks, attrapa la mallette contenant les documents et un petit boîtier qu'il glissa dans sa poche. Puis il vérifia que le holster à sa ceinture était bien attaché et de préférence un peu visible au moindre mouvement de sa redingote en queue-de-pie. Il descendit de la voiture et se dirigea vers l'entrepôt 13… au même moment où les silhouettes de deux personnes arrivaient de l'autre côté.

Le Joker plissa légèrement ses yeux pour mieux les distinguer.

« Au milieu, c'est sûrement le type que j'ai eu au téléphone, il tient Harl, ah elle est bâillonnée, ça nous fera des vacances… Tiens… Elle boite… Qu'est ce qu'elle a encore fait pour se faire taper dessus ? Et dire que j'avais raison en pensant qu'elle aurait été capable de faire une idiotie. » pensa t-il.

Il soupira, légèrement agacé et continua à analyser la scène.

« Ils sont seuls… ça veut dire qu'il y a forcément d'autres gars qui ont été retrouver les autres… Ils ne vont pas être déçus, haha ! »

Il arriva pile en face de l'entrepôt. Les bandits avaient installé de grands spots lumineux pour éclairer le lieu de la rencontre. Le Joker s'arrêta dans la lumière à quelques mètres du gangster, qui eut de la peine à dissimuler sa surprise. Il tenait Harley fermement par le bras et serrait un pistolet dans sa main. Harley, qui avait les poignets attachés dans le dos, émit un son, presque étouffé par le bâillon. L'homme serra sa poigne autour du bras d'Harley, déglutit et montra quelques gestes de nervosité en disant :

« Vous êtes en avance, Joker. »

« Bien évidemment ! répondit le Joker d'un ton faussement innocent et en affichant son éternel sourire goguenard. Vous savez comme c'est embouteillé à cette heure ? Il a bien fallu que je m'y prenne à l'avance. »

« Mais ça n'était pas prévu ! »

« Haha et alors ? Nous sommes tous les deux là, j'ai ce que tu veux et t'as ce que je veux. Plus vite commencé, plus vite fini et plus vite fini, plus vite terminé ! »

Le Joker s'interrompit pendant un court instant. Il avait fini de rire, son sourire s'effaça et il demanda à l'homme tout en fronçant les sourcils :

« Pourquoi la gamine est elle dans cet état ? »

L'homme déglutit et répondit :

« Elle m'y a forcé… Ca n'était pas dans mes intentions… Mais son état de santé dépend maintenant de vous, Joker ! »

Le Joker n'avait en réalité pas écouté ne serait ce qu'un mot de ce que l'homme lui disait. Il fixait Harley qui le regardait avec une expression désespérée. Il soupira.

« T'en fait pas ma puce, tout sera bientôt fini. »

L'homme serra les dents.

« Tout ça dépend de vous !! » dit l'homme d'un ton sec.

« Bien sûr, bien sûr. Répondit le Joker, souriant à nouveau de toutes ses dents. Vous voulez mes plans et autres inventions, les voilà ! »

Il désigna la mallette posée sur le sol.

L'homme montra alors de nouveau des signes de nervosité. Il attrapa un talkie-walkie à sa ceinture et grogna.

« Venez immédiatement vérifier le contenu des valises du Joker, c'est un ordre ! »

Pas de réponse.

« Un problème ? » fit le Joker, son sourire s'élargissant de plus en plus et devenant légèrement inquiétant.

« Non, aucun ! Et ne faites pas le malin, Joker ! »

« Oh ça non, ça serait dommage et surtout pas dans les habitudes, hahaha ! »

« NE VOUS MOQUEZ PAS DE MOI ! »

L'homme tira un coup de feu en l'air pour bien se faire comprendre.

« Tirer un coup de semonce ou comment gâcher des balles inutilement. » se dit le Joker, étant devenu très économe ces derniers temps, ses dernières opérations de _« retrait bancaire »_ s'étant toutes soldées par des échecs plus ou moins cuisants. « Quitte à flinguer, autant que ça serve à faire mal… Ces petits jeunes n'ont plus aucun sens des économies. »

L'homme tenant toujours Harley fermement dit alors au Joker :

« L'arme que tu portes à la ceinture… dépose la par terre et fait la glisser vers moi ! »

« Mais bien sûr, cher crétin ! » pensa le Joker tout en s'exécutant.

« Autre chose ? » demanda t'il.

« Oui… sors ce que tu as dans tes poches et balance les par terre ! »

Le sourire du Joker s'étira et son regard se mit à briller d'un éclat malsain. L'heure du spectacle allait commencer. Il mit ses mains dans ses poches et prit la parole.

« Harl… Ton heure va bientôt venir. »

Harley fronça les sourcils. C'était un signe, il comptait sur elle pour passer à l'action… et il espérait qu'elle avait compris ça ! Apres tout elle était blonde…

« SORT CE QUE TU CACHES DANS TES POCHES ! » vociféra le gangster qui sentait qu'un évènement malheureux n'allait pas tarder à survenir.

« Oui, oui, dit le Joker sur un ton parfaitement calme. Pas de quoi s'énerver, voyons… Tu es l'attraction principale après tout ! »

« De quoi ? Qu'est ce que… » commença l'homme.

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, les projecteurs installés pour éclairer le lieu de la rencontre s'étaient tous pointés sur lui et l'aveuglaient complètement. Instinctivement, il plaça son bras devant ses yeux pour éviter d'être aveuglé et desserra sa main retenant Harley. Celle-ci en profita pour libérer son bras de la poigne d'acier de l'homme d'un coup sec. La voix du Joker retentit :

« It's show time, Harl ! Montre lui tes capacités d'acrobate en envoyant valdinguer son arme par exemple ! »

Vive comme l'éclair, Harley bondit avec l'agilité d'un félin et d'un coup de pied, envoya valser l'arme que le gangster tenait dans la main. Celui-ci, se baissa alors rapidement et empoigna l'arme que le Joker lui avait envoyé, la pointa vers la poitrine de Harley et tira.

La déflagration déchira le silence… Et pourtant, malgré le tir, Harley était restée debout, les yeux écarquillés, de la sueur coulant sur son visage et le cœur battant à toute allure… Car aucune marque de blessure n'était visible.

« Surprise, surprise ! » s'exclama le joker toujours dans l'ombre.

A ce moment là, deux nouvelles déflagrations retentirent et l'homme fût touché à la jambe puis à l'épaule. Il s'effondra en hurlant de douleur.

Les projecteurs bougèrent à nouveau et les lumières se replacèrent dans leurs positions initiales.

Le Joker s'avança vers lui alors qu'il se recroquevillait petit à petit, serrant des dents pour étouffer des gémissements de douleur. Quand il fût assez proche de l'homme, celui-ci lui jeta un regard haineux, sa bouche se tordait en une expression de fureur mêlée à de la douleur et une main crispée serrait son épaule ensanglantée.

Harley, toujours tremblante, poussa un grand soupir de soulagement étouffé par son bâillon… Mais le Joker ne semblait pas l'entendre. Il fixait le blessé avec un regard et un grand sourire empli de sadisme. Il allait faire comprendre le sens du mot « défaite » à ce kidnappeur de complices.

« Nous y voilà… Je pense qu'il est grand temps pour toi de payer pour ce que tu as essayé de faire. »

Il s'aperçut alors que Harley s'était rapprochée de lui et essayait de lui parler. Alors, et non sans regrets, il enleva le bâillon de Harley.

Celle-ci, le cœur battant la chamade se mit à parler à toute allure.

« Oh Mr. J, ça va ? Vous n'êtes pas blessé ? Je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir causé tant de soucis et de dérangement ! »

Le Joker répondit d'un simple « hmm » alors qu'elle continuait à lui parler. Il ne l'écoutait plus, en réalité. Pour l'avoir dérangé, oui, effectivement elle l'avait dérangé, mais dans le fond, il s'était bien amusé... Et l'amusement était loin d'être fini, au contraire. Enfin, il pourrait continuer si elle voulait bien fermer son clapet !

« Harley ! » dit il en l'interrompant.

« Ou… Oui, Mr. J ? »

« Ferme la ou je remet le bâillon ! »

« Vous plaisantez mon chou ! »

« J'ai une tête à plaisanter ? dit il, contrarié. Allez, retourne toi. »

Baissant les yeux, elle se retourna… Et même s'il était très tenté de vraiment la bâillonner à nouveau, il s'y abstint et la libéra de la corde qui emprisonnait ses poignets. Sentant cela, elle se retourna et sourit béatement avec les larmes aux yeux.

« Mr. J ! »

« Je sais, je suis trop bon ! » dit il avec un sourire. Même s'il avait du mal à l'admettre, elle lui avait manqué… Mais il ne lui dirait pour rien au monde !

Trèves de bavardages, il avait à présent quelqu'un à exécuter... Et il comptait bien en profiter pour s'amuser un peu. Son sourire s'élargit quand il toisa de nouveau le gangster au sol.

« Excuse la, elle est tellement émotive… Où en étions nous ? Ah oui, tel est pris qui croyait prendre! Que croyais tu en voulant jouer à un tel jeu avec moi ? Gagner ? Comme si une petite frappe comme toi pouvait en être capable, hahaha ! »

L'homme leva les yeux et fixa haineusement le Joker. Il tenta de se lever pour étrangler cet homme qu'il vénérait et haïssait tant mais celui-ci, bien plus rapide que lui, pointa son arme sur son autre épaule et tira une nouvelle fois.

Le gangster retomba sur le sol, hurlant de douleur. Ses hurlements étaient une bien douce mélodie pour le Joker. Il avait joué et il avait perdu… Le temps était venu pour lui de payer !

De plus, il avait impliqué la vie de sa complice dans son petit jeu… et si le Joker détestait bien une chose, c'était qu'on touche à ce qui lui appartient, que ça soit une arme comme un être vivant.

Il s'accroupit à côté de l'homme et reprit la parole en souriant

« Et bien quoi ? Tu ne sais plus t'exprimer ? Tu es retombé en enfance pour brailler comme un bébé ? »

Dans un effort qui lui coûta des larmes, l'homme gémit :

« Je voulais… Etre comme toi… Aussi… Brillant ! »

« Brillant ? Non ça, ça doit être à cause des spots lumineux, je suis tout aussi mat que toi, hahaha ! »

« Pff… Tu… Tu te moqueras toujours du monde, hein ? Argh ! »

Harley prit alors la parole.

« Il voulait vos plans pour vous remplacer dans Gotham, Mr. J ! Il voulait être vous, vous tuer pour prendre votre place ! »

« Je sais, Harl, je l'avais bien compris. »

« Quoi ?! s'exclama l'homme. Mais… comment… ? »

Le Joker éclata de rire.

« Quand on contrôle aussi mal ses sentiments et son ton de voix rien qu'au bout du fil, on évite dans se lancer dans le banditisme, petit ! »

« … Vous aviez deviné alors… Un tel génie ! … Mais comment… »

« Comment j'ai fait pour retourner ton plan contre toi ? » Demanda le Joker avec un sourire moqueur.

Toujours accroupi auprès de l'homme, il prit de nouveau la parole en accompagnant des mots de grands gestes :

« Facile, quand tu m'as téléphoné, j'ai utilisé un petit appareil qui a remonté jusqu'à l'endroit d'où tu m'appelais. J'ai donc vu où était ton repaire et où tu te situais par rapport aux docks, c'est-à-dire pas tout proche. Tu mettrais donc du temps pour venir jusqu'au lieu du rendez-vous et le métro ne semblait pas très indiqué dans cette situation, hahaha ! Bref de ce fait, tu m'as gentiment laissé assez de temps pour m'occuper de tes hommes ici, je les ai tous neutralisés avec mon gaz hilarant et j'ai bidouillé les projecteurs pour qu'ils changent de trajectoire lors de notre rencontre. Là, je dois admettre que j'ai eu de la chance car tu t'es placé exactement à l'endroit que j'avais prévu ! Ah bien sûr, entre temps, j'ai placé des bombes de gaz en cadeau pour les autres hommes que tu enverrais voir pourquoi les premiers ne répondaient pas. Puis j'ai été faire une petite balade et suis venu en avance de façon à ce que tu n'aies pas le temps d'avoir de doutes quant à l'absence de tes hommes… Pour le revolver à ma ceinture, je l'ai rempli de balles à blanc et l'ai délibérément mit en évidence. Pour l'autre, je l'ai caché dans mon dos. Hmm… que manque t'il ? Ah, oui ! Comment j'ai réussi à changer la trajectoire les lumières ! »

Il montra le petit boîtier qu'il avait dissimulé dans sa poche.

« Je l'ai connecté aux projecteurs de manière à ce que dés que j'appuie sur ce petit bouton, ils soient télécommandés à distance! Hahaha, joli n'est ce pas ?! »

Il plissa les yeux et sourit sadiquement à l'homme étendu par terre. Celui ci avant gardé la bouche ouverte, comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Finalement il serra les dents et siffla :

« Oui… un génie… J'ai été stupide de me lancer dans un tel plan contre vous… »

Le Joker éclata de rire et poursuivit :

« Oh ça, je ne te le fais pas dire, crétinus ! Tu as été bien présomptueux d'envisager ne serait ce qu'une seconde de vouloir prendre ma place ! »

L'homme serra les dents. C'en était fini pour lui… ses rêves… il s'était fait complètement fait dominer comme une bleusaille, manipuler comme un pantin et avoir en toute beauté par le clown prince du crime.

« Cependant, continua celui-ci, et en toute bonté, je vais t'aider à réaliser une partie de ton rêve ! »

L'homme le regarda, les yeux écarquillés. Il prit soudainement peur devant l'expression du Joker.

« Que… Qu'allez vous me faire ? »

« Je suis peut être un génie à tes yeux mais je suis également fou, ça je ne le dénie pas… Alors je vais t'aider à me ressembler un peu ! Ne me remercie pas, c'est fait avec plaisir ! »

Disant cela, il se releva, fouilla dans une poche et en sortit une bombe de gaz « hyper concentré » qu'il fit tomber sur le ventre de l'homme aux épaules et à la jambe ensanglantées.

« Tu sais ce qu'il te manque pour me ressembler ? » dit le Joker avec un air ravi.

« Le génie ? » dit l'homme en gémissant.

« Hmm, oui entre autres… Mais il te manque surtout le sourire et le rire ! Tu fais trop personnage théâtral dramatique… »

« Non… NON ! » hurla l'homme en fixant la bombe sur son ventre.

« Rendez vous au cimetière, mon cher ! Tu feras un cadavre très mignon, très souriant ! Et puis tu verra, on t'accueillera mieux en Enfer si tu t'y présentes avec le sourire, hahahaha !! »

Et tout en riant, il attrapa Harley par le bras et s'en alla alors que la bombe explosait tout en dégageant une grande dose de gaz hilarant. Le rire du Joker fut recouvert par le rire hystérique du gangster qui ne cessa que quand il expira, exténué et à bout de souffle, les yeux exorbités et un immense sourire crispé gravé sur son visage.


End file.
